tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleport Pipes
This addon to BuildCraft adds a few new pipes to the mix. The main addition being teleport pipes. These pipes have a dual purpose in that they allow you to "detangle" the mass of pipes you use and in turn this can reduce server/client lag. All the new additions are listed below. 1. Item, Liquid, Power Teleport Pipes These pipes do as the names imply and teleport items/liquids/power to their respective receiving pipes 2. Distribution Pipe This pipe will evenly distribute the items sent to it to every possible output, although the amount put into each output can be changed by opening the GUI by right clicking without a pipe in your hand. 3. Advanced Wooden Pipe Using the GUI for this pipe you can set it to only take out certain items, or to leave only certain items in the inventory it is pulling from. 4. Advanced Insertion Pipe When this pipe is connected to a chest it (and the chest can accept items) the item will be shot into the chest faster than light. It does this to prevent items from popping out when 2 items try to fill a chests 1 open slot. Teleport Pipes How do you get these things working? Simple. Right-Click (without a pipe in hand) to open this GUI: As you can see the pipe has a frequency, This is key, and there are 10000 of them. A pipe can only communicate with other pipes on the same frequency. If there are other pipes on this frequency when an item enters the pipe it will try to send it to that pipe. However there are a few reasons for it to fail: No receiving pipe (discussed below), or there are no valid pipes connected to the receiving pipes. If these conditions are met it will randomly pick a valid receiving pipe, then randomly pick a valid pipe/container connected to that pipe to send the item. Please do not use frequency 0 as it is the default and you can end up with results you don't want when trying to set up new pipes! As you can also see there is a "Can Receive: " thing there. Simply put that means "Can this pipe receive (items/liquid/power)?", using this you can make multiple "send" pipes and one "receive" pipe (useful for sorting areas/quarry's). To change this status click "Switch". Newly added is the "Owner" section. This tells you who currently owns the pipe. In SMP this is the only person (except for ops) who can destroy/edit the pipe. They CANNOT teleport items / liquids or BuildCraft power from the Nether to the Overworld or vice versa in SSP or SMP. Recipes Ingredients: *2 Diamond Gears *1 Glass Creates: 8 Teleport Pipe Waterproof Teleport Pipe Ingredients: *1 Pipe Waterproof *1 Teleport Pipe Creates: 1 Waterproof Teleport Pipe Power Teleport Pipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Teleport Pipe Creates: 1 Power Teleport Pipe Other Additional Pipes Distribution Pipe This pipe will evenly distribute the items sent to it to every possible output. Recipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block *2 Iron Ingots Creates: 8 Distribution Pipes Advanced Wooden Pipe Using the GUI for this pipe you can set it to only take out certain items, or to leave only certain items in the inventory it is pulling from. Recipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block *2 Wooden Planks Creates: 8 Advanced Wooden Pipes Advanced Insertion Pipe When this pipe is connected to a chest it (and the chest can accept items) the item will be shot into the chest faster than light. It does this to prevent items from popping out when 2 items try to fill a chests 1 open slot. Recipe Ingredients: *1 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block *2 Stone Blocks Creates: 8 Advanced Insertion Pipes Redstone Pipe These pipes emit a redstone pulse whenever an item passes through them. Recipe: Redstone Pipe Ingredients: *2 Redstone Dust *1 Glass Block Creates: 8 Redstone Pipes Recipe: Waterproof Redstone Pipe Ingredients: *1 Waterproofer *1 Redstone Pipe Creates: 1 Waterproof Redstone Pipe Category:BuildCraft Category:Pipes